


Sick Blood

by Mye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Genji Shimada, Vampire Hanzo Shimada, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mye/pseuds/Mye
Summary: "It's not as if in a forest, weird animals were appearing every day. Then I met a young man who was starving for a special food. "Check myTumblrif you want to ask questions or comment to improve the story !





	1. Smells Corpses...

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter for my second work, hope you like it for a beginning !

The morning sounded almost like a sweet melody to his fluffy young wolf ears.  The birds chirped, and the sun of a sweet spring had just risen, and a stomach began to rumble, frowning in the little den.  
Jesse had just stopped human life to become a young, medium-sized wolf cub, finally living a wild life after the brothel he'd sown at Deadlock.  He was born of a pure werewolf union, and was beaten in his own gang.  He had rarely had bloodshed, but the last was the bloodshed and bloodshed.  He fled just after the quake and took refuge in a small forest, not far from a city.  He did not really know where it was, but it smelled too much of cherry trees.  It's true that the gang had moved to a small country, but Jesse had no sense of direction.  
But he loved this place, the different smells that led him to discover new things he did not have in his homeland.  The trees in bloom were just the happiness of falling asleep below, or even tasting berries taking on human form.  He took it as a vacation he hoped to last.  
And yet.  This morning, which seemed quiet as usual, was less so when Jesse felt a strange threat weigh in the air.  A smell of blood, mainly as it led him to the darkest trail he had made since the entrance to this lush forest.  A strange mist filled the air as he approached, then he saw streaks of blood that he could identify with different animals.  Who could have done things like this?  A hunter or a big predator?  Impossible, he had identified this place, nothing was threatening.  When the track was coming to an end, Jesse hid in the bush and watched.  
Indeed, it was much too different.  It was an odor of predator, of fear, but also of sweetness, which was surprising.  His ears were bent at the sound of crunches of bone and flesh torn off.  And yet, it was a man, a young man with long black hair bathed in the blood stains of his bare back.  He breathed like a mad, savage man, as if all he was doing was not conscious.  Jesse wanted to go the farthest away, too afraid to engage anything with him, but his aura held him back, locking him in monstrous fear.  
The man turned around, having sensed the wolf's presence too, and made red eyes appear with thin, wide-eyed pupils, which made Jesse's back cold.  
  
A vampire.  
  
He did not know that it existed, such legendary creatures that spared people, catching their victims to drink blood until the last taste and can bring them into their clan just by passing their own blood.  Jesse squeaked, he was going to live his last moments when the vampire will put his sharp teeth on him, tearing his life, and his existence.  
The predator jumped on the cub, resting his knees on his stomach as Jesse struggled to beat his legs, screaming in fear.  
  
\- I ... so hungry.  And you are a human under this layer of fur.  You the only one around who can feed me.  Give me all…  
  
He leaned over the Cub's neck and opened his mouth, showing his dangerous fangs, and puffed the flesh, Jesse screaming in pain, hoping to find help.

But the vampire had withdrawn from the first sip of blood, holding his throat, as if he had just been burned.  
  
\- You ...! Why ?! Why is your blood sick?


	2. Proposition

The wolf did not dare to move, pushing himself to submit to this creature who had just bitten him and took nothing but a sip of blood but who had resigned himself at the last moment.  He did not dare to believe it.  
"Sick blood" ?  What did that mean ?  Jesse clearly did not understand anything and preferred to be small.  The vampire was writhing in pain, holding his throat, his sharp, powerful nails deep in the flesh, as if he wanted to evacuate the blood he had just swallowed.  He finally got down on his knees, taking a few minutes to breathe properly and finally to look at the young wolf.  
  
\- Of all the creatures that I have eaten in this forest... nothing has satisfied me, I need a human.  And now, you just stole my hope of finally being satiated !  
  
His last sentence sounded like a roar, which forced Jesse to stay in his place, ready for the devastating aura of this vampire.  And yet, in a speed he could not keep up, his predator had dropped him to the ground in less than a second.  
  
\- How is it that a pooch like you, have a blood like that... explain me !  Is your blood cursed ?  Where do you come from ?!  ANSWER !  
  
But the dog was just meowing to these words too threatening and did not try to leave by force on pain of being crushed.  But the vampire was not of this opinion, and showing his fangs, he shouted as Jesse speaks.  But it took a few minutes for him to finally let go of the poor trembling wolf that another man, with a similar aura, appeared holding his comrade's arm and putting it back with great ease.  
He had green hair and eyes the same color as the vampire.  It was another but with a more controlled, softer look.  
  
\- That's enough, Hanzo.  You did too much damage in this place.  Father will not let this event go unpunished.  
\- Gh ... Bu-  
\- There is no "but" who holds big brother.  To leave a hungry vampire in the wild is a disaster, and you know it better than anyone else, you the clumsy vampire of the clan.  
\- Genji...!!  This wolf has a blood ...  
-... sick, I know it.  But you did not have to do what happened just before you attacked that innocent man.  
  
The wolf watched the scene with curiosity, without moving.  Then these two were brothers, but one is wise, the other is a glutton who attacks everything he moves.  
Genji approached the wolf, which he barked, not confident at the moment.  And the younger brother understood him, he preferred to stay in his place, not forcing.

\- You're human, are not you.  Well, not so much.  A pure werewolf is rare nowadays.  And then you're young, why did you decide to withdraw from human life?  
\- Huh?  
  
The wolf had just whined at these revelations that were true, but how could he know ?  He reads like other people's thoughts ?  
  
\- Genji, stop!  He's cursed, he can...  
\- Enough, big brother.  Look at him, he's harmless, a little scared but safe.  If father could see him, he would be delighted.  He loves werewolves.  
\- I do not think that's a good idea.  
\- I told you it's safe, and then we have to take you back to the castle, you need something to drink.  
  
Hanzo grunted under his breath and finally obeyed and shut up.  His little brother seemed dominant, but he was... intelligent and without fear.  Not that the other was stupid, but he seemed more unstable, someone who was always hungry.  Jesse had no illusions, he liked Genji.  His smell was calm, kindness but with a hint of savage that did not pay him much attention.  But after all, did one have to trust?  He had just met them.  
Jesse lay in a ball, muzzle in his tail and moved a little when Genji tried to touch his muzzle, warning that it might be a predator but he still preferred to gain confidence with people even considered  livestock.  
He ends up letting the young vampire caress him the base of one of his ears, a rare thing that one does to him but he appreciated the act.  
  
\- My name is Genji, the youngest sibling, and he's there, Hanzo the eldest.  We are both vampires.  And you ?  Your human name ?  
  
The wolf could breathe a few words but his conscience told him that he had to become human in order to present himself well.  After all, this Genji was respectful to him.  
In his movements, he rose slowly on both feet and the process was instantaneous: his fur paws became white but muscular arms and sturdy legs, his muzzle a face and the rest of his fur, tousled dark chestnut hair .  But he kept long his wolf's ears and his tail, his fangs.  It took a little longer to disappear as well as her golden-colored eyes.  The problem was that the wolf, now a man, had appeared naked and Genji and Hanzo could not help but look at this muscular, tanned body full of scars.  Jesse cried out of a ''shit !"  And hugged himself in the nearest bush, hiding his parts.  The elder could not help but lick his lips, which the other two had not noticed.  
  
\- Call me Jesse.  Jesse McCree.  Just a lone wolf who does not know where he really is.  
\- Jesse ... We are in Japan, in the forest of Hanamura.  Here is the domain of the clan Shimada, our clan.  
  
Genji gave a long smile and then bowed his head in politeness, which embarrassed Jesse by raising his hands, then the youngest eventually continued.  
  
\- If you are lost, how about spending a few nights with us?  You have so many questions to ask is not it?  Come on, I insist.  
\- Hey... it's a bit awkward y'know...  
\- You have a most charming American accent, I would like to learn more, this forest will not please you I tell you.  The best is to go to the castle.  There, no one will attack you, you will be safe.  
\- Well, I guess I do not have a choice.


	3. New home

\- I did not know that a wolf had no sense of direction.  At the base, he should know his territory.  
\- Sorry darling, but I have been there for a few weeks.  
  
Jesse wandered in his bestial form alongside Hanzo in his new home, surprised at the size of the castle and its gardens.  Already he knew he was not going to hang out in various wolf-like places, not because people forbid him, but for the stupid reason that white pebbles hurt his paws.  The traditional gardens, he did not wear in his heart, despite the cherry trees that seemed never to fade, keeping their beauty, and Jesse loved falling asleep below.  The sweet smell always intoxicated his nose, memorizing the scent that seemed different every time he slept under another cherry tree.  And yet cherry trees, there were a few in the castle but the place that could perhaps please him, was where he had this thick bell sometimes ringing heavy melodies, but soothing.  And in the back, he saw this view of the buildings of Hanamura, which Jesse calls the "flowery city."  (Hana = flower, Mura = city, village in Japanese).  The Japanese cities, however, kept their huge buildings but had neighborhoods with different atmospheres.  And the castle of the Shimada clan had it, an atmosphere of antiquity, imperialism.  And Jesse would dream to lie right behind that bell, enjoying the breathtaking view of the city and not just Mount Fuji, which was left behind.  
Nevertheless, when he had passed the huge wooden gate, having kept his wolf shape, knowing that his human form would remain inconvenient because he had no clothes and did not want to be naked in front of senior executives, the whole  Clan saw Jesse as a horror, because werewolves were somehow the enemies of vampires.  It was everywhere in the castle but what does it matter for the Cub?  These legends told in the books did not matter to him.  
It was nevertheless a little darker when it came to meeting in person the clan leader, the father of the two brothers who had recovered.  And this time, as a measure of respect, Jesse had to go as a human to speak in front of him.  
He had been a baby before his meeting, black and white traditional clothes that did not suit him, and his hair in battle washed, and styled to keep the appearance of a clean man.  The waitresses spoke mostly in Japanese, but Jesse could easily detect that the tone they were using was not very positive.  They sniffed at him, probably searching for the smell of his blood, and the wolf gave no sign of protest, even though the urge to growl was strong.  The sliding door opened at that moment and let appear a very calm Hanzo and a serious Genji as he had shown in the forest.  The elder quickly grumbled at the maids instead of Jesse, and they pulled out of fear because Hanzo's aura was more threatening than his brother's.  This time, he was not as beastly as he was when he met in the forest, but majestic, showing the stuff of a real heir.  
  
\- Ah, I see that this outfit is better than your own fur.  Sorry, Father is very formal and demands respect from everyone, even from a stranger.  But I think you know that we share things with wolves, which is territory sharing.  
\- Yeah I guessed, it's not that shocking, I would even say understanding.  But I must say that Japanese clothes do not suit me.  
  
Genji chuckled at this little phrase and then whispered to the waitresses who guarded the door in Japanese as "he is ready to be received" and they moved while Jesse walked behind with the two brothers.  Hanzo being the closest to him, Jesse took the opportunity to ask questions while whispering.  
  
\- Say, it's not to annoy you, but it's not a little scary your father?  
  
The elder arched an eyebrow, turning his head, but leaving his gaze impassive.  
  
\- He may be, but still my father.  We are yakuza here, not just a traditional family.  
\- I noticed it well, I saw it with your tattoo placed on all the arm.  
\- How did you see it ?  
\- It's simple, I'm a wolf, and a werewolf has piercing eyes.  
  
Hanzo smirked as he turned his head, yeah, vampires and wolves were not that different, just one drinks blood and the other hunts meat sometimes human even though Jesse did not really  snatched a mouthful of this type of meat.  At least, not when he was conscious.  
  
\- Jesse, a little advice.  Choose your words, and speak with respect.  
\- I understand, honey.  
\- Stop with these nicknames.  


They had finished strolling through the castle and passed into a large room with a dragon fresco that Jesse admired.  A blue and green dragon, dancing together in the clouds.  This seemed to be important for this clan, Hanzo's tattoo being a blue dragon.  It was finally at the back of this room that they met the chef himself, sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed.  He had been waiting for a long time, and opened threatening, red eyes that Jesse was quick to shake when he met his eyes.  The two brothers bowed, their eyes as red as he and Genji forced Jesse's shoulder so he could sit down.  He was hypnotized by this aura, stronger but not aggressive at all, especially asleep and who could wake up and even swallow it if it ever woke up.  
The father put his gray hair back and greeted with his head in his turn and Jesse was the same to at least have this little mark of respect.  
  
\- Welcome to Shimada clan, young wolf.  I heard from my sons that you were on our territory in the forest nearby.  
  
The chief's voice was serious, serious, calm, and tired.  The wolf felt a wave of stress because he had to talk without gravity, and not stir up the angry vampire leader.  
  
\- Thank you for welcoming me to this castle.  Yes, I arrived in this forest a few weeks ago following a gang trip.  But I was abandoned here, saying that I was useless in this bandit organization.  
\- Hmm... this is very interesting.  
He sniffed the air towards him and finally smiled.  
  
\- A pure.  It's rare now.  And your blood.  Your blood is cursed by this purity.  You burned the throat of my greatest son, the next heir to the clan, but I can not blame him.  The vampires goinfres do not distinguish the sick blood.  
\- Forgive me, but there are several types of vampire here?  
\- Ah, you do not know the goinfres, they are vampires that do not distinguish any blood, they are always hungry and can not help but drink liters and liters.  Hanzo is one of them, while Genji hardly ever drinks.  
  
Hanzo escaped a noisy sore throat and looked away, he was ashamed.  Genji ends up asking his father to take him out with him preferably because to speak even with the word "blood" gives hunger to the elder.  The chief just nodded, and all this permission was only a game of glances.  Jesse squeaked, letting them go, the only ones they knew, leaving them in front of the father.  
  
\- Do not worry, Hanzo can feed himself when he wants, here.  It's sickly, but it manages to control itself most of the time.  You can stay here, young wolf, just with little conditions that you will be able to respect easily.  One, do not give Hanzo a drink.  He may die because your blood is sick.  Two, do not leave the enclosure without permission.  And three, do not be fooled by the servants of this castle.  Vampires have an easy power of persuasion.  Preferably, stay with my sons.  
\- It is understood, but, what is this sick blood?  I am told each time, but I do not understand the situation.  
\- As desired, I will explain in detail.  This discussion is over, you can leave.  
  
Jesse stood up, bowing like a curvette, and then went out slowly, blowing from this short and stressful interview.  
But when he was going out thinking that he was now going to discover the castle and finally sleep where he dreamed, he saw Genji having hugged his older brother, biting his younger brother's neck, the aura of hunger that had taken hold  Jesse in terror and fear.  
  
There, now, he wanted to run.


	4. Curious Wolf

Jesse rolled to one side, watching Genji be bitten by his youngest brother, the blood flowing from his neck and even his clothes.  Hanzo growled loudly, looking fierce, wild.  But the little brother was stroking his long straight black hair, running his fingers to the end of the tip of his beautiful hair, he was whispering, asking him to calm his grunts, he who had just spotted Jesse shifting to the side  .  He gestured to her with both fingers on his lips, a sign of being discreet because Hanzo could reply at any moment and Genji would not be able to stop his hunger until he was satiated.  But that, the wolf ignored, only understanding to silence while he bypassed the two brothers.  Fear made him lose his voice and his transformation into a wolf was near.  He accelerated his pace by trying not to make any noise.  At one point, Jesse cracked the floor that was fragile in a few places and the elder had the reflex to raise his head but still, Genji could immobilize it in time, murmuring words in Japanese.  And it worked, Jesse had managed to leave and hid in a small building to finally blow.  He put his hand on his chest and tried to start a good and normal breathing.  
He slowly removed his clothes and then took his wolf form to lie down and get fresh air.  The soft, cold wind was shaking his brown fur, and the young man liked that sensation.  An atmosphere of freedom, finally he had just got it.  Despite the restrictions given by the chieftain, he knew it was easy to respect.  But he had just looked at something he should not see.

-

An hour seemed to have passed, and Jesse was sleeping on the floor at the top of the same building from which he had gone to hide.  One hand touched her fur and caressed it gently and Jesse slowly got up, sleep coming off when he felt a touch on his back.  Do not panic, it was Genji, who was coming out a small and sweet smile.  The wolf became human again and grabbed his clothes next to him.

\- Hey, Jesse.  
\- Hmm... what time is it ?  
\- Hehe, just an hour after Hanzo fed on you.  
\- And ... he's fine ?  
\- He has been sleeping for about 40 minutes, and his stomach is full.  Sorry he showed you that wild side.  
\- It's nothing, I've seen it more than once.  But I'm asking myself a lot of questions now...  
\- Which ones ?  We have all our time.  
\- Hanzo, has he always been like this ?

A silence settled in and Genji's smile faded slowly and cleared his throat.

\- Hanzo inherited this nature of glutton from our mother.  She was not like him, less bad I would say, but Father managed to take away that desire to eat.  I do not know how he actually did it, he never explained it to me.  While, Father, was the opposite, a vampire who never fed and could hold at least a month and never drank before us even until today.  I'm the same as him.  Hanzo since birth, has never found anyone to be totally satiated.  The waitresses gave him no access and Father gave him only a tiny part of his blood which sometimes made him mad enough to chase humans.  So, I volunteered to feed him as many times as he could.  After all, vampires are immortal and regenerate very quickly.  And that's what's happening today, I feed him as soon as he's hungry, I help him as much as I can.  
\- You're very caring for a little brother.  
\- Thanks Jesse.  But a little advice.  As soon as my brother is about to eat, go away.  
\- Anyway, your father warned me.  
"I suppose he recommended you to stay with us, right ?  
\- Yeah, that's not a good thing ?  
\- Yes and no.  We are different.  From my father, I am considered a savage because I go outside to see friends and do not deal with clan affairs.  Hanzo is the opposite, he invests a lot at his age and is lonely.  But his nature compels him to stay with me, be with Father.  Before, Mother stayed with him most of the time and fed him every hour.  Father did not like this method, for him, Hanzo's desire for blood is like breathing a drug, he was so used to having it that he can not help it anymore.  So, you have to use the rehab.  But Hanzo... he is not ready to do all that.  
\- And what does this...cure ?

 \- Hanzo drinks about 5 to 10 liters a day, be 2 humans. The cure is ... two liters every day. It's too little for him... So, without saying anything, I stop him from drinking more and more, I decrease the dose. Although I feel that all this is useless.

Jesse let out a little worried breath and then continued to listen to Genji lying on his back.  The wolf sometimes wondered if Hanzo liked it, even if it was some enemy.  The little brother explained that his eldest is a great loner, not enjoying the company.  He never wanted a partner even when their father offered him a vampire in marriage to enlarge the clan.  Unfortunately, Hanzo was doing everything to regain his loneliness, locking himself in his room.  Jesse sometimes giggled, amused by some stories.  Genji was really nice, sociable and attractive, but the older brother was more.  He felt even more attracted to Hanzo, feeling something that told him to get closer to him instinctively.  
He was cut off when Genji patted his shoulder as he stood up.

\- Actually, then, what are you going to spend some time here, Father had allowed me to show you your little home.  
\- Ah, that's right, I thought I would spend every night outside turning to sleep under a cherry tree.  It's ironic, honey.  Let's go there.

Genji sneered and raised him with great force to go in search of the new house.  The little brother explained that for security measures, he was going to sleep between the two rooms of the two brothers.  Which was not bad at least, because some members of the clan were ruthless to what they said.  
The nest was quite narrow but it was enough for the wolf, sliding doors, a bed on the floor, a small kitchen that the two brothers shared from time to time and a bathroom.  Perfect, thought the wolf.  
Genji let him sit quietly for the rest of the day and Jesse was walking around, not without looking through the half-open door to Hanzo's room, to the right of the young man's room.  He was asleep, his lips red with blood but offering a relaxed, full face.  Jesse huffed, reassured and could not help but look at him for a few minutes.  The attraction was stronger, he had his protection instinct that woke up more and more.

\- Hey, Jesse, Big brother is sleeping, leave him alone.

The wolf jumped in surprise as he looked at Genji smiling, leaning against the corner of the door.

\- You scared me !  Genji, never again this shot.  
\- Promised, little puppy.  Do you die during my absence ?

Jesse hid his reddened cheeks against his back.  The little brother gave a sweet little laugh.

\- I'm kidding, I know you're worried about him.  But tomorrow morning, I promise you that he will be up and walking down the hall as if nothing had happened.  I think you should take your day and have a good night's sleep like a short and very short hibernation.  
\- Good idea.  I'm just hungry.  
\- I'll ask the maids to bring you something to eat.  
\- Thank you darling.  
\- Childish nickname

\- I know.

Jesse turned, giving one last glance to the elder, then returned to his room a few steps, lying on the bed with soft sheets, sniffing the new smells that were walking in the old wood floor, and the cherry trees in front  from him.  He did not have the desired view of the city but the flowery trees in front of the door brought him serenity.  
A shadow came to the door a few minutes after the wolf fell asleep, and was getting closer and closer like a predator looking for prey.  But a hand rested on the young man's hair and gently caressed for a whole minute.  He put something on the floor whose smell awoke the taste buds of the canine.  He lifted his head wearily, looking all around him.  The shadow was gone.  Jesse looked at the huge rice platter with freshly minced red meat.  The wolf licked his lips, thinking it was Genji who had brought him all this.  But Jesse's gaze rested on the little letter standing in evidence.

_ "I'm sorry for scaring you.  I brought you something to eat, hoping you like it.  
If you want to see each other to talk, join me tonight. _

_ Hanzo. " _


	5. The full moon whose i don't remember

The nap was long after a good exotic meal as he likes them.  And it's just as rare that he eats up more hungry, because even in the forest, eating a rabbit is not even enough to gain strength.  And Deadlock, as the little wolf cub was in a cage and only came out to be kicked by others or even unleash his rage against innocent people.  So yes, it's for Jesse, a real first meal.  
He had kept the paper written by Hanzo himself as a treasure, not even wanting to offend him.  But why such a delicate act on the part of the wolf?  An attraction ?  Jesse himself did not want to admit it.  He finally felt the attention of someone who had been alone in a miserable life.  But now, freedom had opened his arms, leading him to Hanamura, greeted by a yakuza clan, and two caring vampires.  For the wolf, it was enough to enjoy freedom.  
Jesse lay down on the soft futon, feeling so well wrapped in those sheets, letting his ears and canine tail out.  Even Genji, who used to pass by from time to time, took pictures discreetly with his smartphone, sneering.  
For about 5 hours, Jesse was in hibernation.  He slept in heavy sleep, never moving, and even if his conscience asked him to open his eyes, his body was not determined to get up.  A very restful sleep, but a sacrifice for this night, because obviously, he wanted to stay in good shape for his discussions with Hanzo, but because he probably will not sleep.  
And the light of the half-moon made the wolf's golden eyes open, yawning, and instinctively understood that it was time to join the elder.  A haste appeared on the cub's eyes that he did not even take the time to change, he preferred to take a good old American shirt as he prefers and put on his filthy boots.  
The clan never slept at night, the maids were replaced by guards who growled at the slightest movement, and the chief made his meetings, which were sometimes accompanied by his sons.  But this time, Genji seemed to be gone and Hanzo was sitting cross-legged on one of the rooftops, looking at the view of the city, but also of the moon.

Jesse was walking nearby, not finding the eldest at first, but was surprised to discover that the clan was as restless at night as during the day.  
But his walk was short-lived when he heard noises coming from around him and getting closer to him as he went.  Enemies?  Jesse groaned, showing his elongated fangs.  Shadows jumped on him, at least three, and flattened him to the ground, which made the animal roar by planting his claws in the arm of one of the guards.  They did not seem to have received the message that a werewolf was now walking in the castle, and that he was not a threat.  And yet Genji had harassed them so that it all came into their heads.  
But another shadow jumped just above Jesse, threatening the guards with a powerful aura.  Hanzo.  He was not in a state of hunger, nor even of mild dominance.  He had his eyes all red that shone almost in the darkness, and veins barely visible and black rose on his face.  It was a threat.  And Hanzo took it very badly, he growled like a savage, demanding that the guards give up the case.  
  
\- Hanzo-sama !  it's an enemy, you have to-  
_\- Mine._  
  
The last word was blushing Jesse, who could not help but go back a little and become gradually human as he was.  Hanzo, he was not decolated, staying on a defensive position, defeating his aura of beast on the guards who eventually give up and go back to their usual position, not without a glance at Jesse.  
The older man regained his composure and put his hair back behind him and extended his hand to the Cub.  
  
\- Nothing broken ?  
\- aaaaahh... no no, just the scuffed arm but it's going to heal quickly  
  
The arm was caught at the same time, letting a warm tongue pass through the skin and the blood dripping on the wound.  Jesse squeaked, surprised at this act but burning his body.  Hanzo let go of his arm moments later.  
  
\- Hanzo, b-but, what did you do ?  
\- Look at your arm, fool.  
  
There were no more wounds.  The arm was back intact.  
  
\- How did you do that ?  This is one of your mythical creature powers ?  
\- Idiot.  Me and Genji have this healing power.  And then mythical creature ?  I remind you that you are one.  
\- Not as much as you, honey.  
\- Is there a difference ?  
  
Jesse breathed and confessed defeated.

\- You got me.  I did not find you in the neighborhood where you were ?  
\- I meditated on a roof of the castle.  The air does the greatest good.  
\- You're right, the wind is so sweet that it makes me want to sleep on one of the roofs.  
\- And why not ?  
\- Well, apart from dying cold...  
\- You are a werewolf, you have a very hot body once transformed.  
\- I do not like taking this form of deadly biped.  
\- And yet it comes only at full moon.  
  
Jesse blew for a long time, getting up, declining Hanzo's offer to help him.  The vampire blew, and showed where he wanted him to land with the wolf.  The famous bell that the canine dreamed of lying there.  
The elder invited him to sit down while he was cross-legged and Jesse on his back.  
  
\- Where is Genji ?  
\- Party party, like most evenings.  
\- He does not try to look like a human sometimes ?  
\- "sometimes" is a word too small to describe it as this desire.  He wants to be a human, to leave his vampiric part, to live a normal life.  
\- Does not the vampire state please him ?  
\- Did you see him at least when he's in a trance ?  When his blood boils so much that he ends up being wild?  This is not a time to stay with him anyway.  Only Father can really approach him.  Before it was Mother but...she was doing it perfectly.  His approach was gentle, and Genji acted cautiously when he drank his blood, as if his instinct were to take care of her.  But Father and I did not have that sweetness.  We are far too aggressive.  
\- How was your mother ?  You tell me about her as if she were a goddess.  
\- It's because it was for our family.  She helped Genji and me when we were hungry, she was so kind to Father.  It was the most protected jewel of the clan.  
\- Wow, that?  What has happened to her ?  
  
Hanzo took a moment to speak.  
  
\- She died of illness, that's what Father said.  The maids they accuse my little brother he was too carried away and had drunk all his blood.  It was a full moon night that I can not remember.  So, yes, her death is a great mystery, that's why I prefer to say that she was sick.  
\- But vampires are immortal, right ?  
\- The vampires in full health yes.  Not those who are weak.  Those there take up their human weaknesses, therefore, mortal.  Sorry, Jesse.  Can you talk about something else?  It's not that I do not like talking about it.  
\- Of course, I understand.  So, one last question: do you know the reason why my blood is sick ?  
  
Hanzo arched his eyebrows, then after a moment, then stood up, clearing his throat.  
  
\- So Father and Genji did not explain it to you huh...  
\- Do you know the real reason ?  
\- Genji and Father and all the rest of the clan can drink it as if it were normal blood.  But, only I can not drink your blood, Jesse.


	6. Fangs full of alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter soon as planned ! Hope you like it :p

\- I've never been released that one.  Hanzo, what does that mean ?  So Genji and your father lied to me ?  Do not you think it's not inappropriate ?  I'm asked respect and they do not give me the same ?  They do not care a bit of the world ?

Hanzo grabbed Jesse's hand, which was starting to be hairy and clawed.  The two had stood up, in a defensive position.

\- You transform yourself, Jesse.

Hanzo's voice was surprisingly soft, barely reacting to the wolf's rising anger.  He felt betrayed even if it was just a secret.  But Hanzo, he had just calmed him with an attractive tone.

\- It's not like you know it, do you ?  You lied to me too ?  
\- This is not easy, Jesse calm down.  Father told you he'll explain to you later.  You have just arrived, these are your first nights here.  Take the time.  Please do not force anything.

The wolf groaned and finally put his head down, blowing hard.  It looked like an impatient teenager who wanted to know everything.  Jesse was not used to patience, everything went fast with him since he was little.  A thin hand rested on the shoulder of the wolf, which was cut off from his thoughts and massaged it gently.  Hanzo leaned over his canine ear and whispered to him to trust him and that when the time came, he would explain.  Jesse, was not reluctant to this idea, but it had to yield because the elder was somehow dominating here.  This is not his territory and it will have to be done.

 

 

-

The night had passed very quickly and the Cub had not moved from his place, he watched the city wake up at sunrise and enjoyed the morning breeze.  
The big door of the clan opened slowly and a ruffled green hair had staggered back, being helped by a guard who had just picked it up.  Genji had just finished his party, and Jesse could smell the alcohol from where he was.  Since Hanzo had disappeared, Jesse offered to help the guard bring Genji in his place.  The young vampire was laughing, not looking calm and proud that he was coming to the meeting yesterday.  He was drunk, no longer standing and Jesse complained of that strong smell of alcohol.  
He carried Genji on his shoulders and he had just realized that he was getting the werewolf.

\- H-hey... Jess... G-good'ight ?  
\- You really stink Genji, you would not have abused anything other than alcohol ?  
\- Maybe yes... maybe not...

Genji burst out laughing and hid his head on the wolf's neck.  Jesse sighed.

\- I do not know too much the way to your neighborhoods here, you want to guide me?  Hanzo is not here so I guess I have to fend for myself.  
\- Y-yes, m'dear... I guide you, I guide you.  To the left…

Jesse complied.

  
\- Ah... shit no right... hahaha I do not remember... damn I'm stupid I do not know the castle !  
\- I do not laugh Genji, give me the way to your room !!  
\- I'm dying, Jesse.  And you smell monstrously good.

The wolf widened his eyes and wanted to free the younger from his shoulders but he did not want to leave, even planting claws on his shoulders.  Jesse screamed and knelt on the white pebbles, failing to bang on a rock.  Genji's mouth rubbed Jesse's neck dangerously, a sharp tooth meeting his contracted skin.  Jesse was scared.  Too afraid to move.

Hanzo.  He needed him now.  


But he was interrupted by a sharp, burning pain.  
Genji had just bit him.  And he drank heavily.

His strength was abandoning him, and he was forced to fall on his stomach, his eyes blurred.  Genji had just sat astride the wolf, not leaving his neck.  He could even hear the blood running down Cadet's throat.  He was taking too much, and Jesse could not stand.  
His gaze began to leave, barely seeing a silhouette arrive much too quickly that normal and give a blow to the vampire who lands nearby, even rising suddenly, growling, with the same eyes as his big brother yesterday  evening.  
And his big brother had just pushed him.  He was standing just above Jesse, as a protection.  He was furious, and his roar did not mean anything good.  He could just hear Hanzo's scolding words "do not touch him.  In English and then speak in Japanese that the Cub could not understand.  He was trying to stay conscious, his neck hurting as he watched the two brothers swallow each other.  One wanting to recover his due, the other wanting to take it away and protect him.  
But finally, Genji threw in the towel, getting up and bellowing something in his native tongue and eventually disappearing.  
But the big brother stayed on the spot for a few minutes, looking all around him, his claws making a thud as he banged them against each other.  
By the time the big brother leaned over him, having judged that the ground was safe, Jesse had just lost consciousness.

A sweet smell filled his nose, an odor that seemed familiar to him but he had not felt so ready.  Something that seemed unachievable to him but that can touch now.

\- What do you want Jesse ?

The voice seemed far too close to him, hissing in his human ears and the return to reality burned his neck.  But his arm was gone elsewhere, coming to realize that he had grabbed the sleeve of Hanzo's kimono.  The other arm wanted to reach the wound but a hand, the same, so fine, so soft had just caught it.

\- No, leave the wound.  I need to heal her.

Jesse seemed in a hurry, not understanding the situation but eventually obeying.  A tongue passed over the wound, slowly, cautiously, not wanting to hurt, but it made the wolf squeal.  Hanzo put his hand on the wolf's chest, barely forcing him to keep it steady.  He was trying to close the holes that Genji had made there he could barely get, his tongue burning Jesse's blood, hurting him, but taking it on him.  The healing process was long and Jesse was slowly becoming wolf-tired, unable to keep the human threshold and Hanzo was grumbling.  He got up when Jesse became a wolf lying all the way down on the eldest futon, taking drugs to his scent.

\- I guess we can not do anything anymore at this point.

The vampire blew and then went back on his knees to stroke Jesse's fur.  Something was wrong.  He put his hand on the Cub's forehead, frowning.  Feverish.  Jesse's body heat had risen, but he had a fever since Hanzo picked him up.

\- Dirty brother shit.

-  


 

Hanzo swore as he left the room, leaving Jesse to sleep soundly.  
And while he was sleeping, Hanzo had brought his father back, talking to him in his native language, worried.

\- [Genji bit him, Father, and I had to intervene.  I did it instinctively, I felt the thinking threat on Jesse.  And it did it last night too.  But what worries me now is that he has had a fever since I brought him back here.]  
\- [Your little brother explained it to me, I fed him and he was being watched by my guards.  I learned for the wolf.  Genji had to force too hard on fangs again...]  
\- [That may be why I could not heal his wounds.]  
\- [I told you not to come into contact with his blood, Hanzo.  Do not you ever listen ?]

Hanzo finally nodded and leaned out of respect.

\- [It's just a bad fever that will pass.  Leave him in your quarters for the day.]  
\- [Good.  Thank you, Father.]

The chieftain nodded and disappeared into the corridor with his guard.  Hanzo dropped to the floor, watching the wolf sleep peacefully for the day.  
Genji did nothing but spend the afternoon, apologizing a thousand times for his behavior, seeming to be out of his party night.  He had been left for a few days punished for leaving by his father.  And he understood it, being aware of the gravity of his act.  He almost killed the wolf in just a few sips and drank once more.  Hanzo had shouted at him, called him "baka" and put him in his room too.  
This time, the father had left Hanzo take the blood he needed exceptionally, and did not return until the evening or Jesse had just opened his eyes, yawning long leaving behind a small squeak, his hunger calling for help  .  He landed on all fours, putting his nose on Hanzo's knee, who had just noticed that he was awake, having been immersed too much in his book.

\- Slept well ?  What do you want ?

He remembered that this hairy form could not speak but he quickly understood when he heard his stomach gurgling.  Hanzo sneered silently while laying his book on the ground.

 

\- Do you wanna eat, huh ? Come on, you'll have some red meat this time.

The wolf shook his tail, licking his chins and then pulled away from his knees to run outside, in front of a Hanzo hiding a smile. With a wave of his hand, he guided Jesse through the corridors in the glow of a quarter moon, almost full.


	7. Kiss of the Full Moon

_ The full moon ... demonstration of the werewolf in its final form.  It becomes bipedal, stronger, faster and detects the smallest senses.  The wolf, then human, feels pulsations, instincts even stronger, and even a great hunger.  The bones creak, the muscles move, a torture that can last a few minutes if the human fight against its transformation.  Nevertheless the first change is the most difficult, because the body feels the novelty of the thing, and after a few years, the change becomes normal.  
Now transformed, the wolf can not remember his comrades and can attack them, but if we come to a theory based on the few scientists of today, the werewolf evolves, and can recognize those to whom  he holds the most.  But this remains to be proven, as no field tests have been made, as this species is becoming increasingly rare because of poaching, especially with regard to purebred wolves. _

Hanzo seemed absorbed in what he was reading, this book on lycanthropy seemed the best for him.  He could observe the transformed anatomy of the transformed werewolf, and read this famous theory of recognition, which he found absurd.  And Jesse, was one of the few purebreds that nature could give and that this famous test could give.  But it was out of the question, the elder automatically refused to deliver Jesse.  He grumbled just thinking about it.  
A spiky ball appeared before him, putting his muzzle on the eldest's knees, squeaking.  Moreover, it had been several days since the wolf had not become human again.  Hanzo often looked up into the sky, and noticed those three quarters of the moon, which became threatening to become full.  The night was lighted by this soft white light and Hanzo had only a candle to read, though his vampire nature could make him see in the purest darkness.  The clan had been extinguished for a long time, but he sat quietly in his chair outside, reading his book to better understand Jesse's nature.  
As the full moon approached, Jesse's behavior changed.  Although he became human again the next day, he reacted more to the noises that surrounded him, groaning at the least threat or sight of an unknown human.  And when he slept, he obeyed the instinct to sleep ready for Hanzo.  That was hard enough for the vampire, who let him do it, finding it normal to react before the full moon, but felt the urge to reject him, he could defend himself against a threat.  
The fresh meat purposely bought for the month was exhausted in a week, the wolf could not help but fill his stomach that cried famine every day.  And Hanzo was going to search for it every day, in the company of Genji, who was trying to redeem himself after the accident.  
Besides, the youngest always presented himself in Hanzo's room where Jesse was placed momentarily, trying to tell him about his trances when he was hungry.  _ "It's not my fault, I react to a quarter turn, I get so aggressive that I do not even know if my victim is a friend with me or not."  _ And Jesse, still putting his strong, clawing hand on his shoulder, repeating, _"It's all right, I pardon you."_ _ It's not like it's the first time.  _ _"_.

* * *

 

\- Jesse, it's time.  
\- Huuu...what ?  
\- Stop sleeping. We are going outside. Hurry up. It will not last long, I promise you.  
  
The plan was simple and only Hanzo and Genji could contribute. Under the condition of the leader of the clan, Jesse had to transform himself in the forest, to avoid any attack in the castle. The wolf could only obey these favors and ended up going out last, dressed with clothes that were no longer useful to him, but which showed his body that was beginning to change, the fur was growing, and his arms was brown, muscular. , who no longer looked like the normal human.  
  
\- Hanzo, Genji... I'm sorry, but I prefer to do this alone. I've always hurt and I'm afraid to transform you ... I could not recognize you. And even if it's been a few days that we know each other, you're the only ones who...  
  
Hanzo cut the wolf, which was beginning to fold on itself by placing his hands on his cheeks.  
  
\- You will not hurt us. I know it, I put my trust in you. Do not lute, let yourself be transformed, and when all this is over, it will be nothing more than a long nap.  
\- And then, Jesse, you can not make us hybrid. Our vampiric blood prevents us. And it does not matter if you hurt us, we'll be cured.  
  
Jesse watched the two brothers smile at him. His real and first friends. It was a little moving that he let out a discreet tear and a "thank you" that warmed the two vampires.  
  
\- You will stay ?  
  
Hanzo approached his ear and whispered to him:  
  
\- Always. Let yourself go, everything will be fine.  
  
He let go of the wolf and stepped back, landing right next to the younger brother, who was smiling at him with stupidity. The elder elbowed him with an air of "this is not the moment".  
The minutes passed, and Jesse let himself be done, back to the brothers who were sitting meditating, impassive. The transformation was distinctive: ears, a tail, the body becoming larger and full of brown fur that was degraded to red in many places. His feet were large clawed paws, and it was the same for his hands. But no trace of any consciousness of the werewolf. And Jesse waited, looking at the full moon, stealing his soft light on him. Letting out a grunt at his throat, he turned to the two vampires.  
  
\- It does not work ! Why ?  
\- You struggle, Jesse.  
\- Explain to me ! Because I wait for it to escape, but I do not go to sleep as usual! You read the books, Hanzo! You must know why !!  
\- Calm down.  
\- I am not so calm and impassive when you meditate.  
\- Meditation is not something to be taken lightly. And then do not talk about anything else.  
  
Jesse turned, standing up on his hairy legs and circling like a predator. And Genji opened an eye, not moving. 

\- My brother, if he waited but the wolf did not come, does not that mean that something is wrong?  
\- Everything is fine.  I read in the books that werewolves lost consciousness after a while.  
\- This "certain time" as you say, has passed long ago.  It seems disturbed, is there really not something that can unlock it?  
\- No, Genji.  
\- You lie.

A long silence.  Hanzo opened his eyes grumbling.

\- Sorry ?  
\- There's something you're hiding, big brother.  
\- I'm not hiding anything.  
\- You know how to lie badly.  
\- Would you push me to end?  You will lose this battle.  
\- I do not wish to fight.  And at least not against you.  
\- So already start fighting this wolf consciousness !!

Genji had shouted at that moment, and Hanzo had a dark look, while Jesse had turned around surprised.

\- Do you really want to know what to do?  Well, let me show you !!

The eldest, in spite of the tone of his sentence, had risen in the greatest calm and had kneeled down, his position of meditation, in front of Jesse.  The wolf was really close to him, and he was starting to feel stressed and uncomfortable.

\- What th-  
\- Leave Jesse.  Let me help you.

And suddenly he had moved closer.  Too much.  And for Jesse the time had stopped.  
Hanzo had put his lips on hers in the most extreme gentleness.  And damn, what did he like that.  He would have liked that time to stay forever.  And the vampire still forced the kiss, to push the lips.  Jesse by instinct landed right over him, and the magic began.  It was the sweetest loss of consciousness he had had, and Hanzo was standing in his paws, the limit buried in the fur coat, his eyes closed, having left his lips since the transformation.  
_ Extreme feelings.  And that was not just love.  Generally anger generates the most aggressive loss of consciousness.  _ _But exploding the feelings of love could lead to the instinct of protection and perhaps consciousness, as the theory explains._  
And Hanzo had read it and understood it.  The only hard time was Jesse's memory loss.  But nothing seemed bad.  No growl.  Nothing dominant.  And Hanzo raised one of his hands to stroke the wolf's soft fur.  And this one accepted.  But the problem was different.

 

Genji.

 

The youngest did not move from his place, but one eye remained open.  A red eye, watching his big brother, whom Jesse could not stand.  He began to pose a threatening paw to the vampire, which he began to unsheathe.  But the body that seemed fragile in the arms of the wolf appeared and grabbed the snout.

\- Jesse, Jesse.  It will be fine.  It is a friend.  It is my brother.  He is not dangerous.  There is nothing dangerous in him.  Go to sleep.

The golden eyes peered at him carefully, then blew as he sat down.  Not dangerous.  Can not hurt Hanzo.  Do not want to hurt him.

\- That's it.  Good boy.

He offered her a soft caress on the back of his ears, which Jesse particularly accepted and loved.  He lifted his muzzle to ask for more, which made the older man chuckle.

\- You seem to take your foot, big brother.  
\- Shut up, Genji.  We must act smoothly.  
\- Come on.  Admit, you act by instinct too.  Is not it you who angrily said he was yours ?  
\- I do not see what you're talking about.

He stood up, opening both his eyes, then put his half-drawn sword back in his scabbard.

\- You will finally be able to break this damn curse.


	8. This Rusty Clan

A pipe slammed its wooden base.  The night was dark and the full moon was scarcely illuminating the corridors of the clan chief's quarters.  He reigned, patiently, keeping his patience for himself, and was angry if it seemed good to him.  His night meetings were sometimes annoying to say the least.  To settle files, the most important ones led him to push his patience to its limits.  
But that night, everything was interrupted by howls of a single wolf.  The leaders of cartels, arranged in Hanamura and under the orders of the clan, began to be indignant with the sounds of animals.  
"What is this noise ?!  Why a wolf here ?!  I thought you drove them all away, did you lie to us ?  Traitors, liars!''  False words.  And Sojiro became nervous, losing his temper.  
Slamming his pipe to the ground, dropping the ashes on the clean floor made the only gesture to silence everyone.  His aura, destructive, devoured all the others.  His red eyes served to bring fear and shivers.  It served to bend his servants before him.  
  
\- This wolf is our property.  My sons take care of it perfectly.  Please do not stain the fur of this beast.  This could attract the fury of the heir.  
  
Everyone straightened up, whispering things in Japanese.  They were scared, some remained wide-eyed and the weakest trembled.  
With a gesture of fingers, he asked his servants to leave the room.  The order was directly respected, the room was empty in a few seconds.  
A green shadow appeared before his father and prostrated himself before him.  The long-awaited and hoped for return of Sojiro.  Red eyes shone in the mist, and green hair sneaked into the room.

\- Father. I'm back.

Genji's voice was a slow, sweet whisper. He seemed frightened to see his father's face again.

\- I'm glad you're not hurt, son. How does it behave? And your brother.  
\- Hanzo stayed with him. Surprisingly, Jesse behaves very protective of him. He did not attack anyone, not even a stroke of blood.  
\- Ah?  
\- Yes, father. It's been almost an hour that Hanzo has been sleeping in his arms.  
\- What about his transformation? Did he suffer?  
\- No. Hanzo and Jesse are ...

Genji's words vanished in silence. Father had opened his eyes.

\- It was sweet, it allowed the wolf to wake up and protect him. At first, Jesse wanted to attack me because I was suspicious. But big brother managed to calm him down. Then they stayed together, and Hanzo fell asleep under the wolf songs.  
\- I see. That's what I heard during the meeting. Thank you for coming to me Genji, you can withdraw. Go to rest, or watch both I do not know.

Genji stood up, saluting him, then left for the corridor to retreat. Sojiro had returned to his peaceful pose, but the younger stopped for a moment, not turning around.

\- Father, are you suspicious of Hanzo and Jesse's current relationship ?

And the atmosphere fades again. The father opened his eyes this time, and looked at Genji, whose back was turned, his eyes threatening. Two auras confronted each other. But the youngest knew he was going to lose.

\- I wish the happiness of my two sons. But a werewolf with sick blood is it however perfect for the heir? I doubt for the perseverance of the clan.  
\- Only the clan affairs that satisfy you ? I believe that the definition of your happiness is defined differently from ours.  
\- Would you try to teach me a lesson, Genji ?

Genji slowly blew.

\- Decidedly, this clan is rusting more and more.

He finally left with his hands in his pockets, under a glare and a low grunt.

* * *

  
The moon shone peacefully on the fur ball Jesse had become. He was lying on the ground, in a corner without trees, so that the light of the moon illuminates the space. In the big, fluffy legs of the wolf, Hanzo was resting, his hair detached, skirting the floor so long they were. His sleepy, soothing face was Jesse's obsession, and his claw rubbed gently in the elder's face, taking the time not to disturb his sleep.

A sound in the bushes is enough to disturb Jesse's thoughts and grunt, protecting his treasure in his paws.  But he calmed down as he watched Genji sneak out of the pile of leaves.

\- Ah...Sorry for scaring you, Jesse, that was not my intention.

The answer was Jesse's breath, and rested Hanzo on the ground.

\- Big brother still sleeping ?  It's cute.  Are you still gentle with those you protect ?

Jesse nodded, which made the youngest smile.  The look of it lingered on his big brother.

\- It's going to be surprising what I'm going to tell you, but this is the first time I've seen Hanzo's face soothed.  He has always been stressed about the legacy he carries and the many jobs he is entrusted with.  I believe there is something in you that makes him happy and I thank you for it.  There was only Mother who could make it like that.  And it's been years since she's gone, do you realize that this peaceful and happy face has not been shown for a long time ?  And that ends today.  I can not wait to see this evolution in his eyes.

Jesse huffed, nodding slowly, smoothing the older man's dark hair with his powerful claws.  He was filled with an instinct he had not yet traveled since his birth.  He wanted to know more, to be even more for Hanzo.  But it could only be passenger ?  The werewolf in him only possesses that feeling and not his human side... it made him dizzy.  He was starting to get agitated, and Genji noticed it quickly enough, watching the claws move by Hanzo's face.  His eyes did not fail to turn red, becoming threatening, wishing to protect his brother from Jesse's sudden turmoil.  
He did not know if he could continue to love Hanzo like a human.  He wanted it.  But the wolf can be was his source of feelings.  He began to get lost in his head and grumble.  
A cold hand rested on his muzzle, stroking his wet nose.

\- Jesse...What's going on ?

The wolf stood up, his eyes wide, staring at the tired look of a Hanzo who had just woken up because of the commotion.  Genji hid the blush from his eyes and went to his usual dark chestnuts.

\- You get up finally, lazy.  
\- It's not that Jesse's fur is soft, but I had to go off in a deep sleep to the sound of his howling melodies.  
\- Since when howls are melodious ?  
\- Shut up, idiot.

Genji sat cross-legged, just about at the same time as his brother.  Jesse was not far behind, putting his muzzle on one of his shoulders.  The younger boy began to speak.

\- I saw Father to announce the situation of this night.  
\- And ?  It went well ?  
\- I think he doubts.  Your close relationship with that of the wolf, does not seem to please him.  He did not admit it, but his word seemed to evoke it.  You have to be careful, big brother.

Hanzo frowned.

\- Do not gauge yourself, Genji. Do you remember what happened to him who put his word into doubt?  
\- I know.  
\- I do not want that to happen like that, little brother.

Genji blew and winked at his brother, muttering that it was all going to be fine. But Hanzo did not see it that way and preferred to worry about it. He tied his hair into a ponytail, letting a few strands loll over his shoulders.

\- Genji. I do not want the legend of our family to repeat itself. I do not wish it under any circumstances.  
\- Everything will be alright. I'm going to keep quiet, I promise.

* * *

  
The sunrise finally appears quiet, making the eyes of Jesse sting. Hiding reflexively in the sheets he had caught. But he finally looked up, straightening up abruptly in front of Hanzo who was reading his book.

\- Where I am ? I was not... in the forest that night ?  
\- Do not you remember Jesse ?  
\- Hmm... Hardly... I remember that ki- Wait, what ??  
   
Hanzo did not even separate from his book. Jesse was forced to stand up naked and took Hanzo's book from his hands. He barely raised his gaze, impassive.

\- Hey ! You really kissed me ?!  
\- Yes and so ?  
\- But... Bu-

He was cut by a finger on his mouth.

\- That's enough, Jesse. Yes, you must remember because I did it just before your transformation.  
\- But ... did I hurt you ?? Or Genji ??  
\- Not at all. I used the calmest method so that you stay stable. And that worked, look at the result. Everyone is alive and you have not destroyed anything.  
\- Eeeeh... it's just amazing. Whenever I woke up when I was at Deadlock, it was in piles of corpses.  
\- This time it happened otherwise. And that will happen like that now.  
\- Does that mean... more kisses ?  
\- That's all you have ?  
\- No no !!!

Suddenly the door opened directly, and let in a servant who had just squatted to greet the elder.

\- Hanzo-sama. Your father wants to see you right away. This is urgent.


	9. Black Veins

\- If I brought you here, it's for something important, Hanzo.  
\- I got wind of all that.  
  
Hanzo was kneeling in front of his father's important bust, threatening.  Something was wrong with the dress, or even the quick convocation.  At first, he thought about what Genji had said, that he suspected the relationship he had with Jesse.  And even if the few days of rapprochement went perfectly, it was...much too calm.  
  
\- It's about your little brother.  
\- What has he done yet ?  I hope it's not too bad.  
\- On the contrary.  It is.  
  
Hanzo raised his head, aware that he had to solve his little brother's problems.  He always did it, that was the role he always had.  Sojiro raised a fist and threw something on his lap.  A piece of paper.  The chief's eyes had woken up and Hanzo did not feel it.  It was a violent sensation, he had never felt it before, he felt devoured.  And it was even more brutal when he read the paper.  He stood up abruptly, holding his hand to his mouth, shaking his father's head.  
  
\- Father...I-I can not...It's way too much !  
\- This is your mission, my son.  
\- Why such a decision ??  Is not there lighter ?!  
\- Would you be disobeying me ?  
  
Hanzo stepped back to the back of the room.  He was scared.  Too much.  And it was rare to have an expression of terror just by staring at his own father's red gaze.  
He bumped into the wall and slid to the ground, holding his head.  His little brother.  He could not do it, his emotions were bumped together as his actions merged.  
A clawed hand had just grazed Sojiro's cheek, his son having taken the challenge of confronting him by walking up the room with a quick step.  His face distorted by his black veins, his red eyes, and his wild grunt.  His hunger was rising more and more.  
  
\- I can not obey.  Father.  
  
The clan leader stared at him impassively.  
  
\- I suspected this reaction, but you will still do it.  Because it's an order.  You want the Cub to stay here right ?  
  
The older man's gaze changed as Jesse brought him back to the surface, although it was the first time he had taken an expression of terror.  His precious wolf was going to be taken from him if he did not obey his father, but he could not obey because his little brother was in play.  It was the most execrable blackmail he had had.  
He withdrew his hand, lowering his head, his long hair sticking to his face, hiding his dirty skin with his black veins.  He began to leave slowly for his quarters, raising his hand that unconsciously sought Jesse.

* * *

 

The wolf slept in a ball on the futon Hanzo, the latter having given permission, feeling the sweet smell resembling cherry trees where he lay in the forest.  He had such a cute little face that Genji took pictures on his phone and sent them to his brother, whom he almost never answered, finding that these machines were useless.  But maybe these photos will make him smile.  
The wolf lifted his muzzle unconsciously, sniffing his eyes shut, sensing something that was probably not going well.  He rose calmly and followed the smell, followed by Genji who was wondering about his behavior.  
Jesse's animal instinct woke up when he smelled blood and Hanzo's dead body sprawled on the floor.  He ran over, looking for a threat, then calmed down, noticing that everything was fine and then pushed the elder's hair.  He felt a shudder that made his fur appear when he saw the black veins running through his face.  
  
\- Shit !  Jesse, back!  
  
Genji had just pushed him, and carried his big brother, just blowing, feeling the palm of his hand on Jesse's fur.  He grumbled, wondering who he had hurt and his instinct to find the one who had hurt him.  
When Hanzo was put in his quarters, Jesse wanted to enter the room but Genji pushed him.  
  
\- Sorry, Jesse.  But I should stay alone with him.  It'll get complicated to explain to you when you're in a wolf.  So I will be brief.  The black veins of Hanzo is a sign of hunger.  It's ... a case of stress, or even when he's about to fight.  And since his vampiric senses are sensitive, he feels everything.  So blood.  These veins appear quite rarely, but it is at its limit.  So before he starts to attack everyone unconsciously, I prefer that I be there to feed him.  And all alone, Jesse.  
  
The werewolf blew angrily, thinking he could lie down on the eldest bed again and still smell that sweet smell.  He left looking behind Genji, where he could see Hanzo squirming, grunting like a beast.  For a few seconds, the eyes of the wolf and the vampire crossed, showing red eyes, without pupils, covering the whole eye.  This show made Jesse's legs tremble and then jogged to his room.  He settled under his sheets and did not take long to become human again and not to forget that look that seemed to him...unknown.

 

* * *

 

The hours passed painfully for Jesse, he had no news about his vampire.  He grumbled with concern, wanting to see him.  It was forbidden him.  He must not succumb to his animal instinct.  
But it was too much after a few hours.  He stood up pushing the sliding door trying not to make any noise, moving squatted.  He was trying not to spot the guards despite the vampiric senses.  
He pushed open Hanzo's room door, at first a little to see if Genji was still there.  But luckily he was gone.  But for how long ?  Jesse did not care.  The wolf in him was screaming to protect him, to take care of him.  
A hand rested on Hanzo's face, pushing away the black locks, and blew as he saw that the veins had disappeared.  He sat on the side of the elder's bed and looked at his face, which seemed rested, with a smile.  He could not help but kiss his cheek calmly.  Then lips that he did not anticipate kissed his nose.  Jesse jumped, astonished at Hanzo's awakening.

\- Wow !  I did not know you were already awake !  
\- Your lips woke me up, and your smell of wolf lying in my bed.  
\- You gave me your permission when you were about to see your father.  Besides, did this little father-son meeting go well?

Hanzo's gaze went out, Jesse frowned.

\- What happened ?  
\- Sorry, Jesse, but these are not your business.  Sorry to be aggressive.  
\- Are you sure you do not want to say anything ?  
\- No.  I'm sure...

Jesse groaned, but preferred to give up.  Hanzo never seemed to spit the piece when it was a secret thing.

\- I do not prefer to talk about it.  Let's take advantage of the present instinct.  
\- Yeah.  Okay, I do not push.

An awkward silence settled down.

\- Han, Genji... you have fed well is not it ?  
\- Why this question ?  Of course I'm not hungry anymore.  
\- I'm worried that's all.  I saw you with a really weird look.  
\- Ah, that...yes me too.  You seemed scared.  You left very quickly.  But I'm glad you're worried.  
\- It's nothing, honey.  It's...natural I think.  
\- When will you stop calling me like this ?  Han, it's not bad but that's all ...  
\- You look septic.

Hanzo blushed.

\- What...?  But no !  Stop embarrassing me like this !  
\- But that seems to please you...

Jesse had come dangerously close, barely moving the eldest boy back.  He was red like a tomato, he could barely move.  He smelled too much of his smell, and saw his vein around his neck.  Hanzo pushed the wolf's shoulders.

\- I...it's not possible.  I... you smell too good, I... I can not.  
\- Ah...are you still hungry...?  Why did not you tell your brother ?  
\- That just happened, fool, do not you remind me of my nature ?  
\- Yes, I know what you are !  Shit, we're both, you do not want...  
\- I know... what are you thinking about.  But I can not drink it, Jesse.  
\- But...

 

A hand rested on Jesse's mouth.

\- That's enough Jesse.  Do not say anything anymore...I have to go eat somewhere else.

He raised his hand under the sad look of the wolf, and then when Hanzo turned his back on him and was about to leave, big arms blocked the vampire to his surprise.

\- Rest.  Please.  I'm tired of being separated like that...  
\- I understand it.  But I must-

He was cut off by being guided by Jesse's arms and their lips met again.  The eldest's eyes opened wide, but they finally shut up and let themselves go.  Both were aware this time and they took their time.  They finally crash on the bed, gently, Jesse holding it firmly during their kiss.  The animal aura of the wolf had just woken up and Hanzo felt slowly devoured but not like in the sensation a few hours ago with his father.  There, it was protective, sweet...  
Their tongues danced slowly at first, but after deepening, it was furious, warm but pleasant.  
This time, it was Hanzo's aura coming out, letting out a muffled growl but overflowing with pleasure.  With a movement of his hand, the door closed abruptly, and his tongue swung slowly just after the kiss.  His tongue was part of Jesse's lips, stroking his neck.  Jesse squeaked and barely raised her head.

\- Han, N-no did you say that...

Hanzo growled slowly, saying that he had to shut up then sucked on the skin to make it sensitive and then stammered his teeth wildly.  Jesse screamed in surprise then put his head back, he was afraid that Hanzo burned his throat, but...nothing happened.

\- Why…?  I thought my blood was...

Another grunt was heard, another order to shut up.  Hanzo swallowed heavily, clawing at Jesse's arms.  He thought that even though he seemed to be drinking quietly, the scratches showed that he had to suffer.  Jesse patted Hanzo's head, asking him to stop, and he withdrew them at that moment, sated.  He breathed quickly, wiping his lips, and Jesse grabbed his head to kiss him again, making him forget what had happened.  
And during the whole night, they were there to indulge in amorous pleasures under the greatest discretion.  Except for Genji, who had passed by chance from the room and had heard his brother moan.  He was leaving quickly, embarrassed but sneering.

 


	10. Sweet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little and calm chapter, enjoy it !

The sun had barely risen as he pricked Jesse's eyes, hiding Hanzo's face quickly, sleeping deep in the wolf's chest. The hands slowly stroked the cheek to the vampire's cheeks, which seemed to be chirping. What a cute little show there was.  
At the thought of pleasing his Han, Jesse wanted to make a surprise breakfast, but not with his blood. Indeed, while the hours passed after having their night, Hanzo complained of sore throat, and squirmed at times on Jesse unconsciously. The wolf was forced to get up, cuddling him gently and kissing him. And astonishment it worked, he calmed down by taking refuge in the arms of the wolf. He should not have let him drink so much, he did not know the origin of all that yet.  
He shook his head, and began to kiss Hanzo's forehead, which made him squeak.

\- Haaan...standing...  
\- Nooooo...a little more...  
  
And Jesse continued to kiss his forehead, stroking him with his lips. Hanzo turned around, trying to get back to sleep, but the wolf found the trick of massaging his hair.  
  
\- Stop...I slept badly...  
\- I know, you drank my blood while you knew he was sick. Little fool.  
  
Hanzo got up stretching, boxwood yawned quietly then glanced at the body of Jesse, completely down on the futon and the vampire lay all his body on him.  
  
\- Aooouh honey, you're heavy.  
\- It is the objective.  
  
He rubbed his face against his, then kissed him calmly, his eyes both closed. Jesse grabbed his neck, holding it gently. Then separating, Jesse kissed his cheek quickly while whispering to him:  
  
\- What a cute little kiss in the morning.  
\- Good morning, Jess.

* * *

It was after 20 minutes that the elder finally left the room, eyes closed because of the sun.  
A slap on his shoulder woke him up at once and he turned to calm, in a position to kick but he finally calmed himself by noticing that it was only his brother.  
  
\- So ?  Have a good time big brother last night ?  
\- Did you listen to us foul pervert ?  
\- No, just spent like that when you moaned.  I had a good laugh, I did not know that you liked being under.  
\- Shut up there a little.  Would you like me to watch you every time you have a good time with all that you have had as women ?  
\- Oh, my brother, you would have liked that.  
\- Sorry, Genji, but as you've seen, I prefer men.  
\- But who told you that I was typing women ?  
\- Sorry ?  
  
Hanzo raised his eyebrows, and Genji smiled wickedly.  
  
\- Are you gay little brother ?  
\- Father will kill us I think.  
  
The older man stiffened as he heard his father's name.  That's right, he had just remembered what he had asked.  And he could not do it, he liked to talk to him about anything and everything, like now.  
  
\- Something is wrong ?  
\- No no...It's okay, nothing serious.  
\- Are you going to eat, I bet ?  
\- No it's OK.  
\- Wait, wait for Hanzo.  You...drank Jesse's blood ?  
\- Sorry...  
\- You are impossible.  How many times have you been told ?  It was painful ?  
\- Yes, a little throat that's all, but nothing frightening.  
\- And now ?  What are you going to do?  
\- Look for food, for Jesse.  
  
Genji nodded approvingly and then went to the other side, slapping his brother's shoulder.  He nodded and walked into the outside of the castle and passed through the front door.  Raw meat should please a wolf.  Or normal dishes when he is human.  He did not ask him what he liked.  He is a basic American, but maybe something new will not hurt him.  Miso soup, sushi, rice...Raw things.  
Since he did not know what his wolf likes, he brought all sorts of things.  If he does not like it, he'll finish it all.  
  
As soon as he returned, he preferred to avoid everyone, his father, the elders, the guards.  He did not want to hear about what was asked of him.  In view of the few glances he was given, he had the conclusion that the clan was aware of this mission.  
He pushed the sliding door, at the same time as Jesse came out of his shower, in shorts and shirtless, a towel on his shoulders.  
  
\- Hey darling.  Your races went well ?  
\- Yes, but I forgot what you liked, so I took all kinds of things.  
\- Aww, you're so cute.  I'm going to prepare all that, I've noticed what's in the cupboards of your mini-kitchen.  I think I could manage.  Go wash, it's hot outside.  
\- Are you sure that's okay ?  
\- Yes, go ahead.  
  
Jesse grabbed her by the waist, kissing her lips and snatching the pocket from her hands.  He could not help but laugh in the kiss, letting his wolf go.  He parted from him and went into the bathroom, undressing, having stung Jesse's white shirt, and returned to the shower that was throwing cold water.  
The minutes passed, and a grilled smell began to invade the room.  He dressed himself in a simple yukata, placed his wet hair back and then went out into the little room where Jesse was waiting, sitting cross-legged on the floor, and the dishes carefully placed on the small coffee table.  Hanzo smiled.  
  
\- I see you did well.  
\- Of course, I do not stay here watching you do everything despite being a guest.

Hanzo landed in front of him on his knees, smiling. All the dishes placed in front of him gave him mouth watering. He did not like blood after all. He sneered every time Jesse was fighting with chopsticks and had to use cutlery.  
  
\- Say, Han, how do you say good appetite in Japanese ?  
\- You want to learn ? Okay. It's said Itadakimasu.  
\- Ah ! Okay ! So, Idatamukasu!  
  
Hanzo burst out laughing and they started eating in a good mood.

 


	11. The call of the blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end

__ "A lot of lies about vampires have been made in recent centuries, for example that their skin falls into dust in contact with light, their allergy to garlic, crosses.  
But studies show that more than 50% of the vampire species have no feeling, no compassion towards their fellow humans and other entities.  
Vampires, say they are enemies to werewolves, but all the same share the same weakness that can be deadly, that is to say pure money. _"_  
  
\- Han, your book is really cool to understand.  I did not know you had books about your own kind.  
\- I must have had this book when I was 14 years old.  Genji has stung me hundreds of times.  
  
Jesse was sitting back to the wall right by the sliding doorway, focused on the book he had borrowed from Hanzo's personal library.  The vampire sipped his tea on the other side, sitting cross-legged on the coffee table to take care of the clan's business.  In Jesse's eyes, his lover was well involved in the clan's affairs.  As soon as he was focused on his papers, it was impossible to get him out.  Sometimes he pushed back with one arm, one hand and sometimes even with his impassive gaze, sometimes black and red.  
Genji had given him classes to ask his attention, like crawling under the table to confront the faces.  Jesse had tried to do it, but the only thing that Hanzo had reacted to was a "I'm busy, go play somewhere wolf" after kissing his lips as he leaned over.  
The second method was squealing in a corner for Hanzo to get up and come to see.  It rarely worked, because as time went on, he discovered the trickery.  
But the little brother always had the conclusion that the eldest was getting less and less, because now he knew the routine.  Each time, it was necessary to impose a new idea or improvise to try to tear it away from his work.  
  
\- Han, I have a question to ask you.  
\- I listen.  
  
He had not taken the time to turn his head, his eyes glued to his papers.  
  
\- In your family, some people feel nothing and do not approve of any compassion as in the book ?  
  
Hanzo stopped and waited before answering.

\- My father.  And the elders.  
\- Really ?  I thought your father was feeling something like love.  For example, for your mother, and her children.  
\- And yet he does not feel anything.  I never heard her story with Mother, she never wanted to tell us.  But hey, it's our father and we feel something with him even though there will never be an answer from him.  
\- But...it's like having a heart of stone...  
\- That's it.  I know it must be hard to believe but he bears no compassion for us.  Even if he says that we are his sons and that he likes us as he so often says, I think that he comes out of it...only for the inheritance of the clan.  We are yakuza after all, the estate counts and not love in these places.  
\- And you Han ?  Do you feel something ?  Whether it's about me or others ?  
  
Hanzo put down his pencil, which he had been writing for quite some time ago.  He finally turned his head, his eyes on Jesse's.  
  
\- I love you Jesse.  When you kiss me, I have butterflies in my stomach, I want more.  Is this convincing ?  Of course I feel.  After all, I felt angry when the guards attacked you, I groaned with pleasure when we made love...I have as much compassion as Genji.  
  
Jesse started to show red cheeks, his fluffy little fluffy ears coming out, making the vampire sneer.  
  
\- Aww, honey...It's...nice ... I doubted you, I'm sorry...  
\- It's nothing, don't worry.  
\- You made me happy, but what I'm right is that I managed to divert your attention from your work.  
\- And you think yourself proud, smart ?

* * *

"Do not forget what I asked you, Hanzo. "  
  
The eldest jumped up, gripping his tattooed left arm.  A call ?  He rubbed his head, then looked at his wolf, snoring.  Since lately, he had taken the mania to get out his ears and his wolf's tail.  It did not really bother Hanzo, who sometimes liked to scratch the back, which made the dog groan.  
Reached a headache, he decided to get up and get some fresh air.  He opened the sliding door, showing a small light of the moon.  He closed it with one hand, the other on his head.  
He began to stroll on the square in front of the big door, sitting on the big stone cross-legged.  He wanted to meditate calmly, but strangely no guard was there tonight.  Had his father organized a big meeting ?  
The big door opened some time later, which opened the elder's eye, but he calmed down as soon as he knew it was his brother.  
  
\- Big Brother ?  What are you doing here ?  
\- I have a headache, so I wanted to get some fresh air.  
\- Curious, big brother it's rare that you have a headache.  And…  
  
He raised his head around and watched.  
  
\- Where are the guards ?  
\- I asked myself the same question, there is nobody tonight.  So I thought Father had organized something.  
\- Well it's perfect !  Finally we will be able to stretch your legs without being shouted on !  I thought I would get a soap for everyone because I went out in the neighborhood, but it's my lucky day !  
  
Genji turned to his older brother, hearing a grunt of anger behind him.  At first, he thought he was going to be scolded for his disobedient behavior but blew when he saw Hanzo hold his left arm.  
Cautiously he got closer, then crouched down.  He wanted to inspect the arm but looked at the elder, asking permission.  He nodded and then pulled up the sleeve of his brother's blue kimono and caressed the tattoo that had been made 2 years ago.  The motives of two dragons shone feebly pale blue.  The younger brother frowned.  
  
\- Are you talking to them ?  
\- Something is talking to me, but I do not understand...It's... fuzzy, barely noticeable  
\- Do you perceive a few words ?  
\- "Do not forget what I asked you ..."  
  
Suddenly, Hanzo stiffened.  What an idiot he does, it's not his dragons talking to him, they never ask anything.  The eldest has just remembered the order given by their father, the thing he could not do.

* * *

Jesse grumbled, feeling that no one was next to him in the bed.  He ran his hand over Hanzo's pillow, empty.  He must be hungry, he thought, and sat quietly while waiting for his lover to return.  He must get used to his boyfriend leaving in the middle of the night, because he is afraid to get up by not feeling his presence in the bed.  His instinct shouted to him every time he was in danger when in fact he was gone to feed himself.  He turned on the light at his bedside lamp and decided to catch the book on the vampires he read quietly during the day.  He reviewed the chapters he had not read: The qualities of the vampire, links between other vampires, the different types, the family ties between vampires ... The latter interested him greatly in thinking about Genji and  to the father of both.  He was reading carefully, a finger reading every sentence he read.  Some phrases interested him: _"A vampire has the capacity of seduction to somehow captivate and submit an order to his victim._ _ Nevertheless these abilities are increased tenfold when it comes to the family.  The vampires between brothers and sister as well as with their parents play to know who to the greatest aura, and thus the greater, the more domination but the seduction is powerful.  _ _"_  
Jesse could have the conclusion that if the aura ate his victim, it would be under his control, and it's even more powerful when it comes to family ties.  He suddenly had a cold in his back and a bad feeling.  What if Genji could give an order to his own brother or father?  He shook his head.  No, the two brothers are far too close to confront each other.  But the father, he could do it.  He thought of the words that Hanzo told him a few hours ago: _"We are yakuza after all, succession matters and not love in these places._ _"_.  He got up and decided to go talk to the two brothers.  His vampire must be meditating at this hour or so to feed himself... He sniffed the air, now knowing the smell of Hanzo.  She was strong enough, meaning he had just left.  He followed the trail and ended up on a corner of the clan entrance.  
At the moment he leaned on a corner of the wall, he saw the eldest's hair and was about to call him but his eyes froze at the scene he had just seen.

Hanzo had pierced Genji with his left hand, a force so titanic that the arm had crossed the cadet's body like a sharp blade.

That was the mission his father had entrusted to him.  
Hanzo's face was hideous, his black veins descending from his red eyes, his skin purple, clenching his teeth.  Genji was impaled on his brother's arm, not moving, his mouth half open, vomiting blood.  Hanzo withdrew his arm and remained stoic when his brother fell to the ground, in a pool of blood that grew as he went.  
Jesse uttered a howl that was stuck in the human scream and grunt of the wolf.  It was eager and powerful, and the wolf knelt.  Hanzo had not even turned his head towards him, focused on Genji, checking to see if he was breathing.  
At that moment, Jesse saw his lover as a monster, killing his own brother in cold blood, and waiting if he could finish him as a predator who played with his prey.  Tears flowed down her cheeks, biting her lip.  What should he do?  To turn around and run away ?  
Genji began to breathe heavily, opening one of his dark eyes, something that Hanzo directly noticed and he raised his clawed hand, ready to hit.  
Jesse jumped on his back, planting his claws on his shoulders.  Hanzo wanted to retort, grumbling but calmed a few seconds later, looking at his hands full of blood, Genji in the background.  His red eyes had become stunned, as if he had just woken up.

 

\- B-but...what did I...do ?

He fell squatting next to his brother, taking his cheeks, staring at his little brother in a bad way.  Big tears began to fall, some falling on Genji's cheek.  He raised his trembling hand to one of his older brother's eyes, wiping his tears.

\- It's not your fault...He asked you...I knew it...

He watched Hanzo crack for the first time since small, Jesse grabbing her in his arms, stroking her hair.  He will not sleep tonight, it was sure and certain.

\- Jesse...can you give me back... a service ?

The wolf looked up at the youngest.  A last wish ?

\- I...will not...not die... at least not now... But, I want the clan to believe that I disappeared... dead from the hand of my own brother... I  want me to take you to a place... I'll show it to you on the way... To prove my death...Take a few strands of my hair... drink them in my blood...And present this  to the elders... It should work... I hope so...And please...take care of my brother for me...otherwise, I'll come back and kick your ass as a punishment...

Jesse laughed a little, then lifted Hanzo who had hidden his face against his chest.  He nodded, accepting the plan that Genji had proposed to him and then left for the elder's quarters.  The younger brother smiles looking at the sky.

\- Definitely...this clan is really rotten to the marrow...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being enthusiastic in each chapter, I love the small comments left, do not hesitate to leave me to suggest some small adjustments for the next chapters to come !
> 
> By way of the arrival of Chapter 11, I wanted to offer small bonus stories externally from the main work. Little moments between the vampire and his wolf, funny things to come.  
> Reviews for this classified ad ? Feel free to give me answers !  
> I also announce the arrival of a new work that will be published in the coming days, it will be a surprise for the scenario, but it will remain of mchanzo of course !
> 
> See you soon for chapter 12 !


	12. Stubborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeerrrre's a little chapter, little, but important ! The chapter 12 is here, enjoy your reading, and thanks for the ideas !  
> [WARNING ! : body horror, blood]

Genji left in the middle of the night, after saying goodbye to his big brother.  He was upset, crying hidden in his pillow.  He was sounded and shocked by himself, he hoped his brother would heal as soon as possible, but he was not in the best of shape.  He still saw the images of the arm that pierced Genji with full force, his body badly ground, his hands stained with blood.  He felt the need to be punished.  
Jesse slid the sliding door in his room discreetly, but Hanzo turned his head slowly toward him.  He had come back from the excursion, and had a stupid hope that Genji was still with him and had given up.  Jesse squatted in front of him, pressing his head against his chest.  The vampire had the reflex to snuggle against him, a soothing approach and a need to protect him because he was emotionally vulnerable.  But the wolf needed to know now.  To know ALL.  
  
\- Now, explain me darling.  Do not resign yourself, please, you must tell me everything from the beginning.  
  
His voice was not threatening, it was useless to press.  They had time, and Jesse could be patient and Hanzo long.  Perfect, they had the night to talk.  
Hanzo blew several times, flickering and then closed his eyes.  
  
\- My father summoned me a few days ago.  I thought it would be that compared to our relationship of lovers you and me, Genji had convinced me.  But it was quite different... I waited in silence in front of him and gave me a piece of paper with the orders inscribed.  "Your brother is a danger.  Kill him. ".  I could not, I first refused, but my father... told me that if it happened like that, it's you who would disappear.  So I waited, always having the comfort of saying no, and I was determined to follow you everywhere.  Until tonight where he spoke through my dragons.  "Do not forget what I asked you," he said.  I went out because I had a very bad headache and Genji appeared, then...I do not know what happened, I only have pictures.  
\- Did your father take control of your body ?  
  
Hanzo only nodded and leaned against the wolf's chest.  He felt he had lost his honor, a shame he will never forget.  Jesse groaned in the blackest rage he had ever felt.  
  
\- I guess he'll convince you in the morning to ask you if you really did...Listen to me-  
\- I do not need to hear anything, I have to be punished.  
\- But ?  What ?  You do not have to be !  Stop saying bullshits, you're shocked !  
  
Hanzo did not want to hear anything, stubborn as he is, he will force for the punishment he wants.  He moved closer to Jesse, sniffing his neck.  That was his punishment.  Burn your throat, suffer.  
The wolf took his cheeks and forced him to meet his now golden eyes.

\- You did not do anything, Han !  It was not you, you were against this idea, your father wanted you as the only successor !  You told me he does not feel anything for you, it's the clan and wealth that interests him, his children are there to replace him when he is old !  That's the sad truth, you're chained to him without any freedom, and yet you need Hanzo !  
  
The elder had opened his eyes, biting his lips, tears running down his face.  Yes, that was it, the sad truth reaches out to him : He has nothing.  And his hands are tied to a chain that connects him to his father.  He was powerful, his aura destructive, without any weakness whatsoever.  
  
\- I want you to flee with me, Hanzo.  I'll show you what's going on behind these walls.  Genji is gone, and you need him.  Not for food, but for fraternal support.  
\- And where do you want to go...?  Everything is controlled by the clan, if they notice our spinning... you will be killed.  
\- So we'll do things my way, Han.

* * *

 

The morning was way too hard, Jesse had hugged Hanzo and stroked her back and hair at night to stop her tears.  It will no longer be a pleasure to manage your nightmares every night.  Yet he had already found the method to calm him down.  Caress his back, his scalp, and give him a tender kiss.  It worked, for the moment.  Jesse was trying to get up by giving the smile, kisses to his lover but nothing helped, he was empty.  And even trying to get out of bed was the hardest thing because he had no strength and staggered in the arms of the wolf.  
As expected, a maid had asked Hanzo's mother tongue to join her father as soon as possible.  He knew what he was going to ask, so Jesse prepared everything.  He stretched under a thick cloth, bits of green hair of Genji, dipped in his own blood.  Sufficient proof to convince him.  Jesse had to hide the green strands by closing the fabric because he was afraid that Hanzo just cracked by looking.  
He had to go out under Jesse's arms, clinging to his arm, like a child who did not want to leave him, he was mixed in shock and sadness.  A trauma that he will probably keep in the coming years.  But he answered the kiss of his wolf, or even squeezed his hand too hard.  He wanted to escape with him, he was certain of it.  But while his father's office door was in front of him, he still felt he was chained to him.  The guards had warned that Jesse could not attend this little lecture, so the wolf kissed Hanzo's forehead, wishing him good luck, and then leaned against a tree in front of him under the guards' red eyes.  He began to whistle, and waited.  
Hanzo followed suit, blew, and entered the room where Sojiro was still waiting for him, squatting.  This time, his son stood in front of him, standing, his eyes confronted him.  
  
\- You do not sit down, my son.  
\- It's not worth it, I'm just passing.  
  
He felt himself swelling with pride, ready to overthrow his father.  
  
\- You must know then why you are here.  
\- Of course.  
  
Under tension, he threw the fabric and fell a few inches from the chef's legs.  He had undone, showing green hair stained with blood.  Hanzo had flung him angrily, signifying his anger towards him.

\- You did it then.  I thought I had to take the wolf out in just a few days.  
\- I accomplished my mission.  Now I have the right to stay with him.  
\- Not so fast, Hanzo.  
  
He tensed again, the tension was still high.  Sojiro stood up, taking Genji's hair in his hand and getting closer, slowly dropping the remaining strands.  
  
\- I want to know, how did you go about it ?  
  
That's it.  The question he was waiting for.  The origin of the plan.  His father was standing a step away from him, so close.  Outside, Jesse stopped whistling, grinning, pointed at the guards.  
Hanzo closed his eyes and breathed, he looped through the images he had seen when his body was under the control of his father.  
  
\- Like this.  
  
He raised his hand sharply and pierced his father's body.  His usual vampire instinct had awakened, black veins, red eyes filling all his eyes.  His anger had burst and shouted.  
  
\- That's how you killed my brother !!  
  
It did not take Jesse to hear those words outside and jumped into a biped werewolf, eliminating the two guards with one hand each and smashing the big office door.  He was even taller, faster, and more agile.  At another step, swinging him faster, he gripped his throat with Sojiro and Hanzo's throat and sent him to the ground, immobilized.  
The chieftain's eyes were wide open, but not dead.  His aura was growing, wanting to captivate his son once again, but he pulled his hand full of blood to put himself above him.  
  
\- You never loved us, neither mother, nor Genji, nor me.  This clan interested you more than the others.  All you need now is that you stay in your grave.  
\- You make a big mistake, my son.  
  
But too late.  He was stubborn, again, not wanting to listen to him.  His hand, powerful and cutting, sliced his head and raised the head of his own father with disconcerting rapidity.  
  
\- That's what you deserve.  
  
He threw his head violently against the inanimate corpse of the chief, then heard the lightning of the guards rushing upon him and Jesse.  It had become a ruthless spectacle, and unimaginable.  
The old ones had disappeared, out of fear for sure, and the wolf's biped body landed on the little step behind the door, watching Hanzo finish the last remaining guards.  
  
\- That's enough, Han, the ones you beat up are dead now.  
  
Hanzo turned around, then found his fist.  
  
\- I did not know you were going to do it so easily.  I mean, decapitation.

\- Do you find that funny ?  
\- N-no no ! Not at all !!  
  
Hanzo huffed and landed next to Jesse, clinging to his fur.  
  
\- Still leaving to flee ?  
\- The old ones will surely come back to get me. It does not matter now. I do not have any more channels ...  
  
He waved his hands and the wolf smiled.  
  
\- I take that for a yes, darling.  
  
He lifted the vampire, who clung to him moaning in surprise, then pushed the big door with his big hairy paw. It was not long before Hanzo noticed a green-haired figure stuck to the wall of an abandoned house smiling at him. He was wearing a black shirt all open, showing his bandages on his chest. The elder jumped from his lover's arms to cuddle his brother, who received him without flinching  
  
\- I'm so sorry, Genji...  
\- All is well...I already told you, it was not your fault.  
  
The eldest breathed and the younger boy laughed.  
  
\- Stubborn as a mule.


	13. I love you as you are

\- Huuun-- I...I can not Jesse...It's...too wet... too hot...  
\- Relax, Han...  
\- It's too weird...!  I can't go further !!  
  
Jesse massaged Hanzo's bare back, his hair tangled and scattered on his back.  His hands, with a slight softness, began to pass on the lower back.  
  
\- Or...where do you put your hands...  
\- Your skin is very soft, I can not help it, sorry.  Should you continue ?  
\- I'm so...afraid...This is the first time...  
\- It's just a hot spring, you know.  
  
Hanzo was quite sensitive to the heat, and the hot water he had never touched, let alone show his white body to others.  Sociability was not his forte.  But he still felt confident of the wolf's presence.  He put his arms around his waist and slowly pushed him towards the water.  To tell the truth, the vampire had only one foot in the vapor.  
  
\- Well, little kitten, are you afraid of water ?  
\- That's... enough...is too much heat... huuun...  
\- Go...a small step, make me happy.  Do not you want to see Genji make fun of you ?  
\- That fool...is with boys.  We were supposed to have a good time, but because of me...we do not do anything good...  
\- Heeeeeey...no, you're perfect like this, I love you as you are...And I'm here to cash your fears.  And there you are afraid to cross the hot water ?

Hanzo could not answer, but finally nodded.  He turned and hovered against Jesse's chest, then began to whisper a "please" in Japanese.  Jesse snorted.  
  
\- You taught me the language, you need my help, right ?  Come on, let's go slowly.  
  
Jesse turned around, back to the bath and backed down into the water, stretching out his hands.  He invited her to return.  Cautiously, Hanzo approached and grabbed one of his arms.  He squeaked every time he took a step.  And he grumbled every time Jesse recoiled as he walked.  
Her waist was in the water now, and Jesse was inches away.  
  
\- Stop going back !  
\- This is the method of a father who learns to swim to his son.  And it works, you're half in there.  
  
Hanzo growled in his throat, took a momentum and jumped to reach for his wolf, who had caught him and retreated at the same time.  He had fallen into the water, having breathed under the water and his lover was above.  Trying to grab him by the shoulders and pull him up, the wolf gripped his shoulders and grabbed the vampire's lips, kissing her for a long time.  Hanzo finally closed his eyes, and let himself go, flowing with Jesse, his whole body now in the water.  
  
It had been two months since they had left Hanamura after the sudden death of Sojiro.  Genji brought them to places they did not know, and ended their trip to Kyoto.  The Onsen, the hot springs proliferated enough and the youngest had chosen the best for them.  Hanzo had nightmares almost every night, getting up in the middle of the night and going to meditate.  When Jesse was half asleep, the methods to calm her lover were numerous.  Sometimes, in sadness, his vampire wanted to punish himself by drinking Jesse's blood.  This one obviously, did not allow it and gave him a small tap on his head to wake him up.  
Hanzo's thoughts faded as Jesse's tongue left his mouth.  
  
\- You're inside, darling.  Completely.  
\- I...I do not stay very long...It's hot...  
\- You're really sensitive...Worse than when I caress you-  
\- Your blood is boiling...It smells so good...  
  
His face, glued to Jesse's chest, was full of black veins, his throat groaning loudly, frightening people around.  Jesse started to frown.  
  
\- Shit, a crisis.  Again...Genji !  
  
The vampire's nose sniffed the air, raising his head to the other innocent people, stationed in the ends of the spring.  
And Genji did not arrive.  Too far can be.  
Jesse grabbed Hanzo's cheeks, looking at him with red eyes with fine pupils.  Seizures as he said, was when the vampire was hungry.  And it could happen almost twice a day.  The cure of Genji had begun for a month, drinking less and less blood of his brother.  It was not the first time Hanzo had tried to steal Jesse's blood.

The wolf stood up and took Hanzo's arms and lifted him to the hotel room that the two had been sharing for a week.  
He slowly opened the sliding door, unable to handle everything with one hand, Hanzo's body crawling, his claws planted in the wolf's arm.  
  
\- Genji !  Stop flirting, your brother needs your blood and it's urgent !  
  
Jesse screamed in the room, setting his lover on their futon.  Genji's room was next to theirs, and it could be usual if he had sex with other people.  After all, Genji told him that's how he feeds most of the time.  He had spoken of it as a solution for Hanzo but he had categorically refused.  Jesse, was not against, as luck would have it.  
But the more minutes passed, the more dangerous the vampire became.  He growled loudly, his eyes staring at his prey.  Jesse.  He wanted his blood.  He was too hungry.  
  
\- Genji !  I swear to you that if you still fuck and you do not intentionally hear us, I bug your pale ass!  
  
But a sharp pain in his neck made him shut up.  He stood still while Hanzo caught him by the waist and drove his sharp teeth into the wolf's sensitive skin.  
  
\- Han...Han...let me go...you hurt me...  
  
His strength was abandoning him and he knelt down.  After a few minutes, he was on the ground, convulsing, Hanzo on him, having followed his bite.  
The door opened abruptly, one foot followed and Jesse was released.  He could not get up.  He was hurting too much.  But it was the same when he heard the eldest wiggle, screaming, his hands tearing the skin from his throat.  Jesse could not help but watch Genji melt on him, reaching out to his brother.  He bit sharply and began to calm down.  
  


* * *

  
Jesse awoke the next morning, feeling the smell of grilled fish.  It was not long to catch a glimpse of the plateau on the ground near the exit of the chamber.  He tried to get up, but a weight held him under the sheet.  He lifted the blanket, and smiled tenderly admiring his lover lying on him, his head usually resting on his chest.  He loved his chest.  
When Jesse tried to move, Hanzo too.  He did not want to leave, so well, intoxicated by the heat and the smell.

  
\- Han...hey, wake up...my belly gurgles, do you hear ?  
\- _Protect you...My fault..._  
\- Hey ?  What are you talking about ?  
  
He squirmed even more, muttering the same words for a few minutes.  The wolf put his fingers on the sleeping man's chin and lifted his head.  He seemed sad.  
  
\- Aww...is this compared to last night ?  Do not worry...It happens and it will happen again, unfortunately.

He pressed a soft kiss against his lips.  
  
\- I love you as you are, Hanzo.


	14. Can i love you ?

The full moon was coming in a few days, and Jesse was staying in the bathhouse room.  The couple's routine required them to study the schedule two weeks before, and Jesse stayed in the room because her instincts were changing some time before the transformation.  Genji occupied the loneliness of the wolf while his lover went out to eat every other day for one or two hours.  
He now remains a few hours before the transformation, and Jesse spent every 5 minutes grumbling.  To seek the method to calm him was at first difficult to find.  But the easiest thing to do was to massage the scalp or caress the back.  Simple to do, but Hanzo did it better than Genji, the wolf had confessed, not that he suspected that his lover was so jealous to confess that his little brother mass better than him.  
Hanzo went to look for food in the streets, without hiding, in the most impassive way in the world.  Jesse was sitting in the room, kneeling and groaning.  He was learning to meditate, with Genji in the face, sleepy, probably washing off his last night of alcohol.  
  
\- You know, Gen, you can rest, I can meditate alone.  
\- Nah, Nii-san ordered me to keep an eye on you until I come back.  Otherwise I get kicked ass with the power to kill me.  And then, the full moon is soon you know...  
\- I know it well, but considering your head, you just spent a very alcoholic evening and you just do not want to go cross-legged.  
  
Genji sneered but ended up sitting there smirking at him and closed his eyes as he went back into meditation.  
  
\- I have one last thing to ask you Genji.  It may be a long time that I ask you as a question but...my blood...  
\- You wonder why your blood is sick for a few months right ?  
\- Yeah, somehow.  
\- I can only tell you one thing, Jesse.  It is not your blood that is sick, but Hanzo who is cursed.  
\- But...why do not you say more?  Can not help him ?  
\- You are supposed to meditate, do not ask questions.  
\- Why are you hiding behind the meditation ?  These are useless excuses !  
  
Genji blew hard as he clasped his hands on his knees in front of an indignant Jesse who was grumbling loudly.  Silence lasted for a few minutes and then Genji whispered "OK".  
  
\- It's a...curse he has had since birth.  And it's hereditary for those who had the power of the Southern Dragon.  Legend has it that it's because of the murder of the northern dragon, his brother.  He can not drink the blood of his partner, for punishment that he will love no one and can not feed himself.  
\- Is it...possible to get rid of it?  
\- I...I do not know, at first yes, but I have my doubts now.  Hanzo...must love.  But really.  Do not make hasty conclusions, he really loves you.  If not, why did he try to kill me?  Because my father had said either me or you.

Jesse swallowed his saliva badly, lowering the wolves' ears flat, not having imagined the truth.  
  
\- So...when we had our...reports... when he drank my blood, it was for...  
\- Yes, Jesse.  He tried to drink your blood because he thought the curse would be lifted.  He tried to drink again when he wanted to punish himself because it was proof that he loved you.  
  
The wolf squealed heavily, squirming his fingers tightly.  Genji stood up to the wolf and put his hand on his shoulder whispering that it was hard to swallow.  It was the simple truth.  Hanzo must love, but Jesse felt it was not possible for him.  He shook his head.  No, he can love her and love him.  
Hanzo returned a few minutes later, two plastic bags filled by hand pushing the sliding door with one foot.  Genji was still in his room to meditate and that was where the elder went.  
  
\- Where's Jesse ?  I told you to watch him.  
\- He just left, big brother.  In the "den" as he calls it so usually.  
  
He blew, believing the lie, then put the bags down on the floor in front of the cadet, then moved to his room, finding Jesse lying in bed in a ball.  
  
\- Jess, I'm home.  Did Genji do anything wrong so you end up in bed like this ?  
\- Hanzo...do you really love me ?  
\- Huh ?  
  
The vampire froze, guessing what Genji could tell him?  
  
\- He told you that.  He finally told you the truth.  
\- " finally" ?  Is that all you have to say?  It's serious !  Why… ?  Have everything hidden ?  
\- It was hard to admit everything ... I had people who knew it but, they all fled.  Do you think I want to see you flee?  Jesse i-  
\- No !  Liar !  You can not love me because your curse has not risen!  I...I'm not the one who's perfect for you?  
\- Then why do not you flee like everyone else?  
  
Hanzo's sentence was a shot in Jesse's eyes.  It is done.  He was sure it was a lie.  Now he wanted to leave like everyone else, as Hanzo had shouted at him.  But his legs did not move, he stayed there.  
  
\- That's...our den...I can not..  
  
Hanzo raised his eyebrows, realizing what he had said.  He sat on the bed and stroked the back of the wolf.  He whispered to him that he was sorry, asking to look at him.  Jesse was hidden in the pillows.  His tail squirmed nervously in the sheets.  
   
\- Jesse please...forgive me, look at me...  
\- Do not..do not touch me...if I only serve to lift your curse, so throw me.  
  
The vampire uttered a loud grunt and grabbed his cheeks from the wolf, the latter making no hostility and then their lips met for a few seconds.

\- If you were only a toy for me, I would not have killed my own father.  So please...do not reject me.  You are my nice and beautiful wolf.  Do not inflict this torture on me...I love you...so much...  
  
Jesse looked at him, his eyes starting to water.  The wolf squeaked at him, rubbing his face against the vampire's chest.  
  
\- Sorry...I... doubted.  I would not have.  
  
Hanzo stood against him, massaging his skull, kissing her several times.  
The smell starting to awaken his stomach.  He did not feel well.  
  
\- Jesse...I have to...  
\- Do not go... drink mine.  
\- I can not.  No…  
  
Jesse stood up suddenly in front of him, pressing his neck against his partner's nose.  He restrained himself from breathing, avoiding the urge to bite.  But despite this, his eyes, his ears smelled of vein in his neck.  
He unconsciously began to lick and suck on the skin.  The taste of blood made him growl and pierced the skin made sensitive by his hickeys.  Blood ran slowly down his throat, believing it was going to start burning him.  
Nothing.  
And he loved the taste of what he could finally enjoy.


End file.
